Cultuur op de Kanaaleilanden
Hoewel de Kanaaleilanden slechts een kleine eilandenketen zijn, is de culturele waarde van het land enorm groot. Gastronomie, literatuur en sport zijn de grote culturele troeven. Volk en volksaard Het volk van de Kanaaleilanden, Kanaaleilanders genaamd, heeft van nature een relatief gesloten mentaliteit, maar eens je hun vertrouwen hebt gewonnen kunnen ze ontwapenend vriendelijk en hartelijk zijn. Ze nodigen je niet meteen bij hen thuis uit, maar als dat gebeurt, kunt u zich verwachten aan een heuse ontvangst, meestal gepaard met een hartige maaltijd. Men hecht veel waarde aan familie en vriendschap, en dit samenhorigheidsgevoel komt dan ook tot uiting op feestdagen, familiefeesten etc. Religie Sinds de Reformatie de eilanden bereikte in de 16e eeuw, hangt vandaag het grootste deel van de bevolking (83%) deze godsdienst aan. Volgens de telling van 2014 telt het katholicisme nog 10% van de bevolking in haar gemeenschap; met de intocht van het protestantisme werden zo goed als alle katholieken het land uitgejaagd. Pas sinds 1795 mochten personen die deze geloofsovertuiging hadden het land terug in. Anderen, die 7% van de bevolking uitmaken zijn de islam (3%), orthodox (2%) en het jodendom (0,5%). 1,5% van de bevolking beschouwt zichzelf als niet-religieus. Tradities en feestdagen De nationale feestdag valt op 14 mei, en draagt de naam 'Festival of the Federation'. Deze dag wordt gekenmerkt door kanonnengebulder en vele historische kostuums, iets waar de Kanaaleilanders gek op zijn. De naam wordt door buitenlanders vaak ten onrechte geassocieerd met de verjaardag van de personele unie met de Britse Kanaaleilanden (28 april). Op 14 mei herdenkt het volk van de Kanaaleilanden echter de hereniging van de provinciën in 1817, toen de parlementszitting in Port Meryton bijeenkwam en tezamen met de vereniging van de afzonderlijke landsdelen- toen nog adellijke gebieden- de Scheiding der Machten aannam. Andere feestdagen zijn de conventionele christelijke feestdagen zoals Kerstmis, Pasen, Pinksteren enz. Verder zijn er nog de landelijke feestdagen: Parliament's Day (11 januari, de start van het nieuwe parlementaire jaar), Union Day (28 april, de dag dat de personele unie brak), Marquess Day (1 juli, de verjaardag van Lord Henry, de eerste Markies van Hearst) en Saint Martin's Day (11 november). 3.jpg|The Festival of the Federation op 14 mei 21667879.jpg|De protestantse kerk van West End Hearst Wapen.png|Het wapen van Hearst Img0.jpg|Het hoofdgebouw van de CIBC 2.jpg|De Slag bij Newcastle tijdens het reënactment in 2013 Paarden De Kanaaleilanden hebben ook faam verworven vanwege haar uitvoer van een bepaalde soort paarden: het Hearst-paard. Dit paardenras wordt enkel en alleen gekweekt rond de stad Hearst, en is uniek in de wereld omdat de benodigde paarden en omstandigheden nergens anders in de wereld te vinden zijn. Het kenmerkt zich door lange manen, een zeer stevig gestel, hoeven die geen hoefijzers nodig hebben en een groot uithoudingsvermogen. Ze zijn erg geliefd in het buitenland als ren- en werkpaarden vanwege hun conditie, en worden ook door het binnenlandse paardenrenteam gebruikt bij nationale en internationale wedstrijden. Het wapenschild van Hearst bevat de afbeelding van een wit Hearst-paard op een blauwe achtergrond. Ook het wapenschild van de familie van de Markies van Hearst bevat een weergave van het paard; het is sinds de 13e eeuw een familietraditie om de lijn van paarden voort te zetten. Gastronomie Het nationale gerecht van de Kanaaleilanden is 'Fillet of Cod with Noilly Prat Sauce' (Kabeljauw met een saus van Noilly Prat). Het gerecht wordt geserveerd met aardappelpuree, noordzeegarnalen, mosselen en thumb|255px|Het nationale gerecht: Fillet of Cod with Noilly Prat Saucesperziebonen. Hoewel Noilly Prat oorspronkelijk een droge Franse Vermout is, heeft Aylesbury sinds 1949 een eigen stokerij die deze drank produceert. In de wateren rond de eilanden wordt veelvuldig op kabeljauw en noordzeegarnalen gevist, en het land heeft ook twee groenten- en fruitstreken, die rond St. Saviour's en St. Helena gelegen zijn. Eetgewoonten Het volk telt op een doorsnee dag drie maaltijden: een licht ontbijt (breakfast) waarvan brood, fruit en melk de hoofdbestanddelen zijn, een middagmaal met hoofdzakelijk belegde boterhammen (lunch), en 's avonds de grootste maaltijd van de dag die meestal warm wordt geserveerd (dinner). De eilanden hebben een lange traditie in vlees, vis, gevogelte, aardappelen en staan bekend om hun veelzijdigheid aan soepen. Gebak en zoetigheden zijn vooral rond de namiddag erg in trek, tezamen met thee of koffie. Brood, kazen en chocolade zijn bijzonder gewilde producten, en veelal artisanaal gemaakt. Met name de pralines genieten een zekere bekendheid in het buitenland. Drank De Kanaaleilanden tellen twee bierbrouwerijen: Huntington Brewery en Waterford's Ale. Mineraalwaterbronnen zijn te vinden bij Hearst en Causton. Het grootste deel van de mineraalwaters is voor eigen bodem bestemd. De streekbieren worden dan weer voornamelijk uitgevoerd naar het buitenland. Het land telt vele melkkoeien, de melk komt in vijf soorten: vol, halfvol, mager, karnemelk (buttermilk) en zurige melk (Kefir milk). Koffie en thee zijn importproducten, die terug te vinden zijn in verschillende soorten en prijsklassen. Andere alcoholische dranken, zoals wijn, bier vanuit het buitenland en sterkedrank 'worden enkel verkocht in winkels die het staatsembleem voor de verkoop ervan hebben. Muziek en literatuur thumb|239x239px|Portret van Harold Jefferson (1799-1874)|left Muziek De meest bekende muzikale figuren van het land zijn ongetwijfeld de componist Harold Jefferson (1799-1874), illuster van zijn vele klassieke composities en opera's, en Charles Handewitt (1649-1712), de schepper van het volkslied Ye White Heart, een ode aan de zee die al eeuwen de kusten van de eilanden bespeelt. Andere figuren in de muzikale geschiedenis zijn de romantische violist George Queensland (1825-1898), de Engels-Nederlandse pianist in ballingschap Maerten van Rhuyn (1838-1900) en de operazangeres Clara Newsend (1870-1954). De twee belangrijkste muziektempels zijn het National Theatre in Port Meryton en de Royal Music Hall te Wellingdon. Literatuur De boekdrukkunst deed rond 1530 haar intrede op de eilanden, en werd al snel populair. Het land heeft vele schrijvers voortgebracht, die door de jaren heen het literaire oeuvre van de Kanaaleilanden hebben vormgegeven. Zo zijn er George of Hammond (1508-1544), de drukker van de eerste Bijbel op de eilanden, de dichter Lord Arthur of Hearst (1592-1619); William Martyrs (1722-1792); Charlotte Porter (1881-1920), bekend van haar romans ''The Chocolate Queen ''en ''The Duke of Wielding; en tenslotte de modernistische schrijver Francis Nicholls (1925-1989). Het grootste deel van de literaire schatten van het land worden bewaard in de Newcastle Public Library. Projecten die met de gangbare cultuur te maken hebben worden doorgaans gefinancierd door de Jefferson-Nicholls Foundation. Deze organisatie subsidieert literaire en audiovisuele projecten, in samenwerking met de culturele overheidsdienst. Deze dienst vloeide in 1998 voort uit de McKenna Film Foundation, genoemd naar de bekend komiek, die tot dan al een belangrijke geldschieter voor films en dergelijke was geweest. Media Radio en televisie De nationale omroep, die in Wellingdon is gevestigd draagt de naam '''CIBC (Channel Islands Broadcasting Centre). Er zijn drie nationale televisiezenders: CIBC1, het meest bekeken kanaal; CIBC2, de iets commerciëlere omroep en CIBC3, die zich omschrijft als kwaliteitszender. Er zijn ook een aantal andere televisiezenders, die meer onafhankelijk van de CIBC opereren en waarvan InTV (IndependentTV) de bekendste is. Daarnaast zijn er aansluitingen met de kanalen van de Engelse, Franse en andere Europese televisie, en er is ook satelliettelevisie beschikbaar. De radio 'zendt uit op zeven kanalen: ''CR1 (ChannelRadio1), CR2,'' CRClassics'' (klassieke muziek), CRJazz&Rock (jazz en rockmuziek), CRWorldService (wereldradio), CRAbsoluteRetro (muziek uit de 20e eeuw) en CRSoundMax (allerlei soorten muziek). 'Natuurlijk worden er ook buitenlandse en regionale radiozenders aangeboden. Kranten Er is algemene vrijheid van pers op de Kanaaleilanden. De belangrijkste binnenlandse krant is het dagblad ''The Daily Telegraph, onderdeel van het pers- en nieuwsagentschap van de CIBC. In het weekend wordt de krant The Week's End aangeboden, en ook regionaal verschijnen er verschillende bladen, zoals WestNews, The Hearst Report en het tabloid Meryview. Maandelijks verschijnt The Mail, met het belangrijkste nieuws van die maand. Tijdschriften worden veelvuldig verkocht en er is ook een ruim aanbod aan buitenlandse kranten. Sport De sporthoofdstad van het land is zonder twijfel Wellingdon, dat allerhande sportfaciliteiten bezit: het Wellingdon Stadium is de thuisbasis van de nationale voetbalploeg Wellingdon International. Buiten de stad, langs de autosnelweg ligt Wellingdon-Dayton Speedway, het autocircuit. Verder zien we nog de het Wellingdon Hippodrome, dat vlakbij het Athletic Park ligt. Wellingdon heeft ook naam gemaakt als fietshoofdstad voor zowel wegwielrennen als veldrijden, dat onder andere in het Velodrome wordt beoefend. thumb|290px|Het Hippodroom van Wellingdon De Kanaaleilanders zijn grote liefhebbers van watersport: zo vindt elk jaar de Channel Regatta plaats. Ook zijn er tal van zwemcompetities en wedstrijden voor waterpolo en schoonspringen. Ijsschaatsen is ook een veelbeoefende discipline, en sinds 2010 is ook reënactment opgenomen in The Canon of Sports. Er zijn vier sportscholen in het land: het prestigieuze Wellingdon Sports College, de Huntington School of Sports en de Faculty of Sports van de universiteiten van Newcastle en Aylesbury. Categorie:Channel Islands